heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Fredcerique
Hello. Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Archives: 1, 2, 3 Languages: fr, es Auto-Refresh Information provided by GreenTentacle: Here's the diff where it was added to Wookieepedia. Basically go to MediaWiki:Common.js and copy the section starting with "ADVANCED AJAX AUTO-REFRESHING ARTICLES" down to "END OF AJAX AUTO-REFRESH" to the JavasScript on the other wiki and it should work. Here ya go, Fredcerique. :) - JMAS Speak To Me 19:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome!!! I'll add that tonight or tomorrow (if I remember lol). Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 23:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ummm....Does it work for you? It doesn't for me. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 12:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope not working for me either, even when I clear the browser cache. :\ Bummer. I was hoping it was going to be easy. Might be worth asking GT if he's willing to cover over here and take a look at the JavaScript and see if he can spot anything we missed or that needs to be tweaked to get it to work. - JMAS Speak To Me 23:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll ask. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I already beat ya to it, since I made the initial contact. No word back yet. - JMAS Speak To Me 04:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks man. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 04:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I've had a look. The problem isn't with the AJAX code but with the FriendlyConfig stuff that comes before it. Not sure where it is in that (or what it's supposed to do) but it's messing it up so that stuff after that isn't running properly. Move the AJAX code so it comes before the line "// If FriendlyConfig aint exist." and it should work fine. You might want to get Darth Stabro to take a look at the FriendlyConfig stuff. As for the genre tags, I gave you a Monaco friendly version back in March. You just need to replace the function with the second one there and it should work. Let me know if there's any problems. Green Tentacle (Talk) 14:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, that explains it. Darth hasn't been active for quite a while. He must've never got to it before he left. I'll see if I can figure it out. Thanks a bunch for you help. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :*Well, now that I look, he had been on for a while after that. I guess he forgot. I'll do it. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::*Well like I said, and GT said above, the error is in the FriendlyConfig, which breaks the JS after it loads. If you are using Firefox, open up the Error Console (under Tools), and look at the error that shows up when you view the RecentChanges. You need to fix or remove the FriendlyConfig code. You can see this by putting FriendlyConfig.enableClock = false; in your personal JS, and the auto-refresh does work. [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 02:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request #3 Hi Master Fredcerique. Congratulations on the 1 year anniversary! I appreciate that you are continuing to work so hard on your wiki, and it is fine to keep asking for the spotlight. Your wiki still has too many stubs, as you guessed, to be spotlighted. There is nowhere that you can see the percentage directly, but if you look in , you will see a list of all your articles from the shortest to the longest, and their lengths in bytes. You have about 3500 articles, so you should have no more than 700 articles that are stubs, which I define as roughly less than 300 bytes. Right now you have many more than that. I hope that explanation helps you work on expanding your existing pages so that the next time you ask for a spotlight I can approve you for it. Let me know if you still have questions about the stubs. -- Wendy (talk) 01:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thank you Yes, it works OK because its the next morning here in South Australia--Kathleen.wright5 22:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Albums Series I think we should. It would make navigation of the album series much easier. RF 16:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Songs written by tobymac Those categories were redlinked, probably by JMAS and I assumed that they should be proper categories.--Kathleen.wright5 13:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Categories Would there be any problem with me taking everything currently in Category:Songs by Newsboys and create a new Category:Songs by the Newsboys? Grammatically, having "the" in there is correct. If you asked me, "Who are you seeing in concert tonight?", I would answer, "I am going to see the Newsboys." not "I am going to see Newsboys." Do I need to go through any official channel to get community consensus first? - JMAS Speak To Me 00:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :No. The wiki is still small enough just to have conversations like this. I actually thought about that, but left the "the" out for consistsncy with all the other categories. I would say both personally. The "the" does flow more naturally though. idk What do y'all think? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I definitely think it is more professional to go with proper grammar. If others agree, I'm willing to go through, starting with the Newsboys since it was my suggestion, and start shifting all current categories where adding "the" would make them grammatically correct. - JMAS Speak To Me 04:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm fine with either. It doesn't bother me one way or the other. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 17:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I've migrated all the content from both Category:Singles by Newsboys and Category:Songs by Newsboys to the new categories Category:Singles by the Newsboys and Category:Songs by the Newsboys. I've marked both the old categories with the tag. - JMAS Speak To Me 17:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: stuff Hi, sorry for slow answer, haven't been much on proper PC lately. you put those border styling to most outer container style paraneters, for example, include it to the style part in the second line of Template:Policies. I notice the outer wrapper div is commented out there, I wonder why. Hope this helps, and if you need me to do some styling, poke me with pagelinks and I'll look at it. (: --Tm_T (Talk) 15:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Hi, finally had possibility to do this stuff in PC, mobile browsers aren't good for styling work. I did some styling, let me know if this is what you're after: diff (: --Tm_T (Talk) 11:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) **Can you poke me in IRC? If that is not possible, I'll upload well-explaining screenshots a bit later. (: --Tm_T (Talk) 15:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Move In case you interested. For about the next 24 hours, you can preview the entire forthcoming album "Move" being released by Third Day next month. HearItFirst.com over on the right, under "Audio" click on "View Tracks" and you can listen to any of the songs from the album. As stated, the chance to listen expires after tomorrow. - JMAS Speak To Me 02:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man!!!! I'll be sure to check it out!!! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 03:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Kirk Frankllin So while expanding stubs, I came to Kirk Franklin's article. As you may or may not know, Kirk Franklin spent the first half of his career leading various chior groups, such as The Family, God's Property and 1NC. As such, should albums done in collaberation be listed under Franklin's article, with a link to a seperate article about each chior (i.e. an article specifically for The Family), or should we make articles for each group (i.e a seperate article for Kirk Franklin & The Family)? --Spencerz 03:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it does. I'll work on that tonight/tomorrow. --Spencerz 03:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm back I'm back from the wiki break that I didn't want to take (my laptop crashed a week or so ago but I have a new one now). But anyway...I have some updating to do. RF 22:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) skillet skin-Darth stabro Hey, this is Darth Stabro on a different account, take a look at http://skintestr.wikia.com/wiki/ for the skillet skin and see if you approve. ~DS Profanity It's one of those times I with I could have seen the future, and I'd have warned you ahead of time that there was no way Wookieepedia would ever ratify an official policy against profanity. It's been tried twice before (at least once) and overwhelmingly failed. Even after I saw your SH post and the subsequent CT, I should have warned you to brace yourself for the exact immature and unintelligent responses you are seeing on the CT now. So for that, I'm sorry. - JMAS Speak To Me 19:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *Don't worry. I knew it would cause some kind of stir. It irks me that they think like that. But I had faith in the Wookieepedia community to grow up and change. Haha how naive. Anyway, don't apologize. Oh well. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 22:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Mighty to Save Just as a head's up, "Mighty to Save" is not by Hillsong United. It is by Hillsong Church. Hillsong United (also called Hillsong Youth) is the worship band of the Youth Ministry of Hillsong Church that travels around the globe leading worship at Hillsong churches in other countries. - JMAS Speak To Me 04:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *OH I see. I always get the Hillsongs mixed up. Thanks for correcting me. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 10:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiki move Discussion moved to Project:Move to Shoutwiki Template question Can you take a look at Tim Hughes and see if you figure out why the "born" section of the infox doesn't display? For the life of me, I can't figure it out. - JMAS Speak To Me 13:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) *Ah, it's a typo in the template documentation. I don't see how I've missed that all this time. :P It should be "born (soloists)", not "born (soloist)". I've fixed it. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † 13:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) **Great. Appreciate it. - JMAS Speak To Me 13:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ***No prob. c):D [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] (Whatever) † 13:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I've found a way to customise this wiki I've been able to customise this wiki in its new style by using the Wikia Theme Designer which is under My Tools on the lower right hand side. Under Customise - Background - Graphic section I downloaded the present file used for the theme to my computer then uploaded it to Wikia Theme designer and ticked tile background. In your preferences if you change to New Wikia Theme you can see what I've done. I've changed my mind about Christianity Knowledge Base I found that I can edit the interface so that it shows Category:Salvation Army. Kathleen.wright5 09:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Should we continue to support Miley Cyrus? I don't think we should support Miley Cyrus anymore because she is starting to be overtly sexual in her music, see the following - Miley Cyrus slammed by Parents Television Council over sexy video at Adelaidenow.com.au Kathleen.wright5 06:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hey, if it's ok with you I'd like to start a wiki on shoutwiki called LifeMovies, which would be movie reviews from a Christian point of view. ~Darth Stabro 15:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) *I'll go ahead and make it! If you join, you'll be a 'crat and admin, obviously. Even if we don't go to shoutwiki, I think we could still be sister wikis. ~Darth Stabro 16:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Universal look If LifeMusic does move, I think that lifemovies and lifemusic should have the same look. I have a pretty cool (in my opinion) logo that could nicely be used for both wikis. ~Darth Stabro 18:06, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Genre tags Are the genre tags actually in use anywhere on the site? Personally, I don't know what I could do to improve them. Frankly, I don't think they look all that horrible as they are, but the only thing I'd be able to do is try some different lettering fonts. I can do that if that's all your looking for. The only other option would be to try and find some sort of picture icon for each genre, but that could be difficult. Electric guitar for rock. Got a couple ideas I could use for worship music. But What image would work for gospel, or rap or general CCM or pop? Let me know what you ideas and thoughts are on improving them and it'll be easier to try and work with that. - ~ JMAS Speak To Me 17:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) *I was thinking bubbles like our logo, just have the letters in them. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) **OK, I should be able to do that no problem. Also, how do you guys feel about how the logo looks now? I like the contrast of having the red cross on there. (copied this to Darth Stabro's talk page too) ~ JMAS Speak To Me 00:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) File:Wiki.png|Life Music (already in use) File:LifeMoviesWikilogo.png|Life Movies File:CMRW logo.png|Christian Media-Related Wikis OK, the genre tags are all done and replaced in the template. Regarding the wiki logos, here they are. On the Life Music wiki logo, Kathleen reuploaded the logo even smaller than it was. I'm not totally sure I understood her explanation why on my talk page, but I think it has to do with the new wiki skin. Though now it looks way too small for those of us using MonoBook. As to the CMRW logo, I changed the little icon of the director's clapper thing to an icon of books. Since we already had the film camera icon, the clapper seemed redundant. Whereas, books seemed like a logical option for a new wiki down the line. ~ JMAS Speak To Me 17:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. And the CMRW logo is gonna change in the future. We're already talking about switching the name. Also, we could use one more tag that I can think of: rap. That's it. Thanks for the hard work. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 03:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) **Oh and a GA and FA tag is needed. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 03:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ***Yeah, I was considering an R tag for Rap. If you look at the Genre template, you'll see I already added some new ones, LR for "Live recording", PW for "Praise & Worship" and FR for "Folk rock." I'll be thinking on what we can use for GA and FA. I think something other than letters would be better, to distinguish them from the genre tags. Regarding the CMRW, if only the name is gonna change, that's no problem because I have the basic logo saved without text on it, so I can add pretty much anything once an official name is decided upon. ~ JMAS Speak To Me 04:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ****Yeah I noticed that. We already use R for rock. Maybe we should change it to RK and rap should be RP. Also, I just realized that the names of the wikis aren't in the logos. We might want them there. I'd suggest different fonts for each logo to give each wiki a little uniqueness. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 05:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) *****Tomorrow's looking to be pretty busy for me. But I'll try to address these issues as soon as I'm able. - ~ JMAS Speak To Me 05:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'm reworking the single letter genre icons. Rock will now be "Rk", rap will be "Rp" and Alternative will be "Alt." My question is this. I can't get CCM to fit for Contemporary without the text being too small. That got me thinking. Is "contemporary" considered the same as "pop"? In my mind, they are different. Contemporary, to me, describes anyone who is a contemporary artist, meaning still actively recording music. Pop, would be someone like Amy Grant or Michael W. Smith. Both would be contemporary and pop because they are both still actively recording artists. Whereas someone like Rich Mullins, who died about 13 years ago, would get a PW and P tag for being Pop, and Praise & Worship, but he wouldn't get a C because he's obviously not still active. Does that sound along the same lines of how you consider it? ~ JMAS Speak To Me 18:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) *To tell you the truth, I've never really understood the difference myself. I always assumed contemporary was a style of music, not just music by a currently active artist. I had considered it softer than pop and less electric, but now that you say that, it makes sense that it not be a style. idk really. Maybe just CM would work, saying the "Christian" is already understood on this site. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 18:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) **Also, there are a bunch of unnecessary old versions of Wiki.png that could probably be deleted as they are now obsolete. ~ JMAS Speak To Me 15:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ***Well, we keep record of all the logos, but I'll move them to a different name. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 16:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ****Sure, that makes sense. I was more referring to the previous versions of the current upload, which are obsolete. But I agree the old DC*B-style logo and tobyMac-style logo should be kept for posterity, a history of the site kind of thing. ~ JMAS Speak To Me 17:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) *****Oh haha. I knew that. Yeah, I'll move and delete after lunch. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) bible D'ya think maybe the bible could be it's own wiki? ~Darth Stabro 20:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Genre tags not showing in New Wikia skin I thought you should know that the genre tags are not showing up on the New Wikia skin, which you'll be able to see for yourself from October 20. --Kathleen.wright5 08:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :) I just had to tell you that I liked your signature...die hard Star Wars fan. ^.^ -- Mando1300 22:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) skin I don't care if we don't use the Skillet skin, It only took a few minutes to make. ~Darth Stabro 17:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Moving So are we gonna be moving boss? ~Darth Stabro 12:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Fisrt things first,I realize that my name may be offensive but it wasn't meant to be a cuss or :"mark". It was named after a science fiction troop that parachutes off a spaceshuttle ontu a planets atmosphere but gains friction and have to endure a range of 980-1500 degrees. Like I said science fiction. But I am here becuase I would like to share some Christian rap music. Don't worry its clean music. -Helljumper Find I found ya'll by the searchbar. Helljumper141 23:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC)